Sunnyside DOWN
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: Kise Ryouta is the Generation of Miracles' ball of unlimited sunshine. Unfortunately, during one of their training camps, the bullying just went a little too far, and with a flip of the switch, Kise is now the resident bad-ass of the neighborhood. How will the GoM cope up with a different Kise, now that he's the one instilling fear amongst them? (Bit of a CrackFic)
1. Flip the Switch

**Author's note:**

Heya~ New story here again from your beloved Reimei Jennoir~!

Another Kuroko no Basuke fic featuring my (our) beloved Kise Ryouta!

Yeah, I know, I love him so much to make a lot of stories even when the others aren't finished yet. Well, that's me!

New story pops up and I wanna make it! I love sharing things~

I hope you like the idea of the story (read the summary!) and I can't wait to make it work! Comments and faves are very much loved and appreciated!

So as not to delay you anymore, you may start reading! (first chappy tomorrow! ^^"")

Signing out

~Reimei Jennoir

* * *

><p><strong>Sunnyside Down [Kise Ryouta]<strong>

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1: Flip the Switch!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Teiko middle school. The school that hosts the Generation of Miracles, a group of basketball players whose skills cannot be matched by any other. Unfortunately, these Miracles separated and entered different schools, vowing to defeat each other in the Winter Cup.<p>

Still, that didn't stop a certain red-haired, heterochromic Captain for calling all of them for an Autumn get-together slash training camp for a month.

Each one can bring a single team mate from their team, just to monitor their progress and to make things more interesting.

So, back to the Generation of Miracles.

Among the five prodigies and their phantom sixth man, stands a certain blond who is the center of their...

... Torture.

"So mean-ssu! Why am I the only one getting triple training?!" Whined the said blond.

Kise Ryouta was currently on the push-up position, struggling to keep his arms from shaking.

Their captain, Akashi Seijurou, looked at his clipboard then to Kaijo's captain, Kasamatsu Yukio.

"How is he?" Akashi asked.

Kise was eyeing on his Sempai with wide and pleading eyes, as if telling him that he had enough.

Unfortunately, Kasamatsu shook his head, "That's not even more than Kobori's push-ups."

"You heard him, Ryouta."

"But Sempai!"

The rest of the miracles were on the benches, drinking water and wiping the sweat from their faces. Kuroko had Kagami with him, Takao with Midorima, Himuro with Murisakibara, Aomine with Momoi, and Kasamatsu went with Kise.

Akashi is forever alone (again).

It's already been a week, and they've been having alternating trainings and beach activities each day. But among them, Kise had been the center of attention.

And by attention, I mean constant physical abuse and verbal yellings.

The taller males kept dragging him into the beach and submerging him until he could barely breath.

Kuroko was ignoring him a lot, and Kagami disagrees with him too. Momoi cheers them on if Aomine and Murisakibara are dragging him around like a ragdoll.

Akashi kept doubling and trippling his training menu. The other kid, Himuro, just watches from the sideline even if he was already in obvious pain.

Takao plays along with him, but he's always out with his 'Shin-chan'.

Even his own Kasamatsu-sempai would only give them approving looks and would even help Akashi quadruple his training menu!

Needless to say, Kise is having the worst treatment among them.

They stared at him with sympathetic looks.

Kuroko opted to head to his and Kagami's shared room to get spare clothes, and as he passed by the blond, he said, "Good luck, Kise-kun,"

"Kurokocchi!"

"Can't believe you can't do it more than me. Guess I really can win against ya." Kagami snorted out.

"Better luck next time, Kise."

"Stop that, Dai-chan..."

"Tetsu was doing it too..."

Aomine laughed behind him, prying a smirk aimed at Kise and then walking out with Momoi.

"Kise, twenty more laps," Kasamatsu stated.

"Ryouta, get up already,"

Murisakibara placed a lollipop infront of him, courtesy of Himuro's instruction.

"Kise-chin, you look like a puddle like that..."

"A yellow puddle?"

"Puddle... Pudding? Muro-chin, I'm hungry now,"

Midorima and Takao watched them from the bleachers.

"Shin-chan, can't you give him his lucky item or something? He's being pestered a lot..."

"Don't mind them, Takao,"

Suddenly, amidst the continuous conversation of the group, Kise had already stood up, fringes shadowing his eyes as he wiped the sweat on his chin with the back of his hand.

"Shut up,"

Everyone stopped and stared at him. Akashi was first to recover, glaring at him with his emperor's eye.

"What was that, Ryouta?" He stepped closer to the blond.

Kise sighed and lifted his head, eyes half-lidded as he stared boredly back at the Captain, "You deaf?"

Akashi widened his eyes, one hand letting go of the clipboard and letting it fall on the floor. The other one was already grasping his famous red scissors. He took a step, then another, before it turned into a full sprint towards the blond.

Kise smirked. A smirk that lives in the border of arrogance and confidence.

Then with a step that none of them could register, he was already behind Akashi, dodging the scissors fully, and even crouching down to avoid Kasamatsu's flying kick.

Momoi stared, "K-Ki-chan...?"

Kise stood up, as if nothing had happened and started walking away. The group by the door parted, against their own consciousness, to let him pass. Even Aomine stepped back.

The blond eyed on the tanned male for a second before giving an audible 'Tch' infront of him.

Aomine flinched.

Kise roared out a laughter that wasn't the same bubbly sound they hear from him. It was low and it sent chills up their spines.

Then without any other words, he stalked off.

The silence still hung around the group, eyes staring disbelievingly at the spot where Kise had just been. Brains were racked up to process just what they witnessed from the said model.

He defied Akashi. He dodged Kasamatsu's kicks (which he normally doesn't). He made Aomine back out. He made everyone step back.

Was that Kise just now?

Takao chuckled a bit despite the tension in the air, earning everyone's looks. Then as he leaned on his knees, he stated:

"Aw, too bad guys. Kise just snapped."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Well guys, how'd you like the first chappy? Please do leave a comment! U KNOW U WANT TOOOOOOO! xD


	2. Defensive Mechanism

**Sunnyside Down [Kise Ryouta]**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2: Defensive Mechanism?**

**.**

**.**

Kise Ryouta had his hands in his pockets the whole time as he stalked around the corridors of the lodge they were staying in. Looking side to side, he noticed the looks the girls were giving him.

Seriously, even with a sour expression that spells 'Stay Away', they still find him that attractive.

It must be a crime being him.

Smirking to himself, he headed to his room and changed into a loose, black tee and faded khakis.

"Kise-kun,"

Said blond looked behind him to see Kuroko peeking from the door, "Whadya want?"

"We're having another practice game. We were wondering if you-" Kuroko stopped mid-sentence when he saw Kise raise a hand.

"Tell the runt I'm not going," He huffed out and took his wallet from the dresser, "Oh, and to Kasamatsu too."

Kuroko stepped back a bit to let him walk out from the door, "Are you sure?I mean... There's gonna be-"

Kise stopped and shot a sharp glare at the teal haired boy- A glare that says every evil words there are, effectively silencing him, before walking away.

Kuroko didn't notice he had held his breath, but when the blond rounded the corridor and left his field of vision, that's when he exhaled, suddenly feeling tense and sweaty. His heartbeat was pounding too.

And that was just from a mere look.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Kuroko! Took you long enough," Kagami called when he caught sight of his shadow walking towards him, "Where's Kise?"<p>

The redhead saw an obvious gulp from his shadow but chose to ignore it, "He said he's not coming..." Kuroko replied.

"Did he say anything else?" Midorima asked.

Everyone in the gym looked at Kuroko expectantly but he only stated, "He told me to tell Akashi-kun and Kasamatsu-san..."

Kaijo's captain gave a grunt, "Augh, that brat..."

"Well, given the current situation now, there's nothing we can do," Takao stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Aside from beating some sense back into his skull?" Aomine drawled out while spinning a basketball on his finger, "He's full of himself already-"

"Look who's walking," Momoi murmured.

"I mean- Hey!" Aomine growled at the pink-haired manager but she managed to shake him off.

"I think you guys are misunderstanding the situation," Himuro said, a small smile on his face.

"No we're not."

This time it was Akashi's turn to speak, "Then please clear things up then, Himuro-san," He eyed on the other teen carefully, "Ellaborate what made Ryouta feel much more superior,"

Takao snorted, trying to hide his laughter. He hopped over to the bench where Himuro was at and casually slung an arm around him, "For a bunch of Basketball geniuses, they're kinda thick aren't they?"

Akashi was really close to throwing his scissors at the Hawk-eye user's forehead if it wasn't for Midorima glaring at him from the bleachers.

"It's not that he's full of himself, guys," Himuro started.

"All of you had that in the first place, so no surprise there," Takao chimed.

Himuro laughed a bit before continuing, "It's just that after all you've done to abuse him, in all aspects possible, he probably had enough,"

"Enough? So he snapped like that?"

"Snapped like that, yes. But it's more of a defensive mechanism to protect whatever is left of the kid's pride."

Midorima readjusted his glasses as he made his way to the group, "So are you implying that this is our fault, Takao?"

"I'm not implying. I'm saying it is your fault, Shin-chan," The hawk-eye user laughed, but there was a hint of bitterness in the tone, "I guess that's what's gonna happen to me soon too,"

"Like hell would we be afraid of you,"

"You're afraid of Kise now. What more with me?"

"Who said we were afraid of him?!" Kagami growled out, voicing out the thoughts of the rest of the players in the gym.

"It was obvious."

Kagami and Aomine were almost close to charging towards the raven-haired male if it weren't for Momoi blowing the whistle.

"Okay! I think the discussion is already getting out of hand." She clapped her hands together then pointed to the court, "Resume practice!"

* * *

><p>"Kise!"<p>

Kise looked back rather sluggishly when a familiar voice called him. He was currently slumped on the bench, listening to his Ipod, when Aomine came running towards him.

"What is it now, Aomine? I told you guys I'm not going..." He drawled out, waving his hand around for emphasis.

Aomine raised a brow. It was weird not having to hear 'Aominecchi' from the blond, not that he misses it or anything, but knowing that there's no more '-cchi' added, does that mean he acknowledges him no more?

"Hah," Aomine retorted, "Bet you're scared I'll beat you countless of times on a 1-on-1,"

Well, it was Akashi's idea to use Kise's weakness of a 1-on-1 from Aomine. But the blond's reply was far from what he imagined.

"Whatever. Leave me alone,"

"Ah? Hey, I'm asking you for a 1-on-1 here..." Aomine stated, crossing his arms, "Usually it's you who's practically begging for one,"

Kise chuckled darkly, eyeing on Aomine through the fringes of his hair, adding a bit more malice into that stare, "So? You going to beg then?"

Aomine's cobalt blue eyes widened and with sheer instincts, he grabbed the front of Kise's shirt, pulling him up close.

"What's the big idea, Kise?!"

"Oh, it's nothing, Aominecchi~" The way Kise said his nickname was different from the usual one. It was bitter. Taunting.

"You guys wouldn't want a burden around now, would you?" Kise promptly pushed the tanned man's arms away and skipped back.

Aomine blinked, trying to hide the shock in his face, "Uh.. What?"

"You should go back to your practice." Kise smiled, waving his hand with the Ipod, "If I go there, you'd be distracted with all the 'mocking me' stuffs right?"

Then before Aomine could say anything else, Kise had walked away, leaving his line of sight.

Aomine stood there, frozen in disbelief. No, not in disbelief. It was something else. Something heavy.

Was it guilt? Had Kise just speak out his mind? Did he really think that everyone only viewed him that way?

It wasn't for Aomine to have a heavy heart, but it sure felt that way when he went back to the gym with no accomplishment.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	3. A Not So Friendly Match

**Author's note:**

Sorry for late updates! Not getting much ideas for this... Help me by making reviews! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Not so Friendly Match<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>The training in the gym was as rigorous as usual, but those who are not included in the Generation of Miracles title were having a hellish time in completing the course. Those with the title were already used to it anyways, so all they could do was practice and practice.<p>

"Mou..." Momoi murmured as she sat down on the benches, "I wonder where Aomine-kun went,"

"He did say he was going to find Kise-kun, right?"

"Yeah but- U-uwaaah! Tetsu-kun! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry, Momoi-san,"

Momoi steadied her breathing after being scared witless by the teal-haired male who was sitting beside her. After a while, she looked at him with curious eyes.

"That was an hour ago. Shouldn't he be back by now?"

"Oh... Maybe he couldn't find him..." Kuroko replied.

After a while of sighing, they heard the gym doors open an everyone's eyes went to see who. Momoi was expecting Aomine to finally be back, but instead, they saw the blond model.

Surprised, Kasamatsu headed towards his kohai, "Oi Kise. What do you think you're doing, skipping out on practice like that?" He asked angrilly in hopes to get Kise's sense back.

Kise eyed on him with a blank face, "And why should I follow you, Kasamatsu?" He said.

"Address your seniors properly, brat!" Kasamatsu raised his feet to hit the blond but Kise had already slipped past him and headed towards the benches.

"Chill, Kasa," He smirked back and hopped over to a bench, just beside Momoi.

"Kasa?!" His sempai was practically fuming with anger but he stomped off to continue the training instead.

"Ki-chan..." Momoi called out, "Um... Did... Aomine-kun see you?"

Kise yawned and leaned back, "Yeah, what about it? I'm not here cuz he persuaded me or anything." He turned his head to Kuroko, "He's not back yet?"

Kuroko winced a bit. It was strange that Kise noticed him immediately and he didn't even show signs of the annoying yet cheerful side of his. The teal haired teen nodded in reply and stood up.

"I'm going to continue the training. Please excuse me," Kuroko said.

"Don't overexert yourself." Kise added, and even though it was a caring thought, Kuroko could feel the smug look that the blond was giving him, as if telling him _'You can't'_.

Momoi noticed this too and was about to apprehend Kise's behavior, but the doors opened again. This time it was Aomine with an obviously pissed off aura.

"Daiki. You sure took your time," Akashi warned, emperor's eye already gleaming.

"Cut him some slack, Akashi,"

Teiko's captain glared at the blond approaching them, "What was that, Ryouta?" He hissed.

"Well, he could always make up for the lost time." Kise smiled bitterly and picked up a stray basketball on the ground, "One on one, Aominecchi?"

Aomine snarled, "I just asked you that a while back, bastard, and you refused. Now you want it?!"

"No need to cry over my affection," Kise laughed and made his way to the court.

Kagami and Midorima were there, having a short match as usual, and when Kise stepped in, the tension in the air rose.

"Kise," Kagami called, oblivious to the atmosphere around him, "Ready for a match?"

"Sorry, Kagami. I'll be taking down Aomine's ass first," He shooed him away.

Midorima sighed and left as well, followed by the bewildered Kagami, "Oi, are you just gonna let him off like that?" Asked Kagami.

"I'll let him off once and that's it. Besides, I believe we'll be seeing an interesting play with the new Kise," Midorima sat down and was immediately handed a water bottle courtesy of Takao.

Kise was standing in the middle of the court, eyeing on Aomine as if eyeing a prey. Aomine didn't let this slip and headed towards him in anger.

"You better prepare yourself Kise. I'm not in the best of moods now," Aomine hissed.

Kise smiled at him and started dribbling the ball, "Really? Is it because I'm too pushy and an annoyance to you?"

And before Aomine could reply, Kise sprinted off and drove past him. The tanned male reacted and turned to his right where he was expecting Kise to be, but to his surprise, Kise did a fake, pulling back with a fadeaway and hitting for a three.

Aomine growled and leapt up, just in time to block the blond's shot. He got back on the ground, ball in hand and ran towards the basket.

His eyes widened when he saw a blur of yellow and the ball in his hands was knocked away, Kise immediately doing a lay-up on the basket.

Everyone in the spectators were surprised at the sudden development. Kagami was first to blurt out his mind.

"He... He stopped Aomine,"

Of course the tanned male wouldn't let it go easily, and instead got the ball and jumped on the air. Kise reacted quickly, spinning around his heels, reaching the ball before Aomine could get to the apex of his jump.

The ball bounced away from them, and without a second's delay, Aomine got it back, only to be blocked on his way by Kise.

"What's wrong, _Aominecchi_?" Kise slurred out, his eyes dilated with pure mockery, "You seem slow,"

"Shut up, Kise!" Aomine roared and drove past him after doing a fake to the right.

Kise stepped out, almost as if he let him pass through, and heading straight to the basket. Kise laughed and jogged towards the basket, avoiding the confrontation towards it instead.

"What the hell is he doing?! Is he underestimating Aomine or something?" Kagami muttured on the sidelines.

"No... It's not underestimating Aomine..." Kuroko corrected, eyes shaking as he watched Kise and Aomine face off under the basket, "It's more like..."

Aomine jumped, going for a furious dunk, but Kise caught up. His right hand was up, effectively blocking the ball. Aomine pulled the ball back, turning to his right and holding the ball with his left.

"There it is! His formless shot!" Takao yelled, half in excitement and half in dismay.

Kagami looked at Kuroko in tense silence before the phantom man continued with a gulp, "... Kise-kun _knows he can stop him_,"

Aomine used his momentum to finally do a dunk, but unexpectedly, Kise turned around as well, this time using his left hand and slamming the ball away just centimeters away from the hoop. Aomine's eyes widened as he saw Kise give him a dark smile.

The ball tumbled out of bounds, towards the bleachers where Akashi was at.

The two Generation of Miracles landed back on the floor with Aomine practically panting out of anger. Kise took the liberty to walk over to the ball and pick it up.

"What a shame, _Aomine_," Kise said in a low voice, turning around to tilt his head sadly to the side, "You disappointed me,"

Aomine's glare darkened, "What is your problem?! You don't give a fucking care at all!"

Kise huffed and placed the ball back on the floor, "You're right," He smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets, "_I don't care_. You're all just a waste of time,"

Kise started walking away, eyes closed and smirk as smug as ever. The whole court was quiet, except for Aomine's heavy breathing. He got out and slammed the door shut, the sound echoing across the gym.

"Somebody wake me up," Hinuro sniggered, breaking the silence, "That kid's a _badass_,"

Takao felt himself smirk as he wiped the sweat that formed itself on his forehead after seeing that intense battle, "He was alway one..." He whispered.

"Takao?" Midorima questioned, "Do you know something we don't?"

"Yeah." The hawk's eye user smiled back, "He's a guy with a past. Back then when I was in middle school, he was known as the _Breaker of the East_."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

So sorry for not updating this! xD I had a huge mental block for this story cuz of... Well, Mental block of course!

So anyways, since I got a beloved and inspiring message from a dear reader, I got inspired! That's how much I love my precious readers~! 3

So, hope you enjoyed that and sorry for bad basketball game description! The way I imagined it was waaaay better than that... =_=

And the cliffhanger! AHAHAHHA! WHAT'S WITH THE SUDDEN DEVELOPMENT OF KISE'S PAST?! LOL EVEN I DON'T GET MYSELF!

ahemmm...

Like and Comment guys! :3

Ciao~


	4. Story

**_A/n:_**

Thanks so much guys for the wonderful reviews for last chapters! x3

I feel like going far with this story, so as not to delay you with the suspense on Kise's title, I'll give you the whole story.

Read, Enjoy & leave a review~!

* * *

><p><strong><em>04: Story<em>**

.

.

* * *

><p>Everyone had already huddled around the bleachers surrounding Shuutoku's Hawk's Eye user. The silence was overbearing, but it was soon to be broken by a tale from Takao's past.<p>

"B-Breaker of the East?" Momoi repeated, "I've never heard of Ki-chan having that title..."

Kagami hummed, crossing his arms, "It sounds like a character from Tekken though," _(Oh Kagami~ xD)_

"Maybe something like a Brawler, don't you think so Taiga?" Himuro asked, and even without an expression, it was obvious through his eyes (_er...Eye_) that he was also amused.

"Yeah! I mean it only has something to do with man to man fist talk!"

Akashi's brow twitched as he raised his scissors, "Tetsuya, please restrain your current light before I shut him _off_ permanently."

Kuroko sighed and gave Kagami a sharp blow on the side, silencing him for a while before blushing a bit in embarassment, "U-uh.. Yeah, sorry.."

Takao cleared his throat, crossing his arms proudly, "Okay! So this happened when I was in middle school..." Taking a deep breath, he proceeded with the short explanation.

"The co-ed school that I was in before, had a rival all-boys school that was rumored to be problematic," Takao stated, "The most problematic of them all was a group of delinquents called the Yorukei*. It was led by a guy named Yoruzaki Ryouta*."

"Yoruzaki Ryouta?" Akashi repeated, brows furrowing, "And what does he have to do with the situation-"

"Yoruzaki is the last name of Kise's father who divorced his mom." Takao cut him off. He closed his eyes to prevent himself from glaring at the redhead captain. Doing so might risk him a lot, but he needed to clear this tension. "Kise is his mom's family name."

Kagami practically yelled out what was in everyone's mind, "So... Wait- Kise led a group of delinquents?!"

"Exactly." Takao leaned back and grinned, "You'd be surprised how he was back then. A problematic 12 year old with black hair and piercing yellow eyes."

"B-black...?"

The hawk's eye user shrugged, "He probably dyed it." And then gave all of them a warning look, "He was a fighter, protected a lot of bullied kids, but he was misunderstood because of the scowl he always had."

"So he was, in the end, a bully back then." Midorima stated bluntly.

Takao resisted the urge to snort at the comment of his precious Shin-chan, and instead, gave him a knowing look, "Bullies were once bullied, Shin-chan. That's probably why he ended that way before, and probably why he became like he is now."

"Ah... A defensive mechanism alright," Momoi murmured, eyes casted downwards in slight guilt, "We... Should've known..."

Himuro stalked over to the pink-haired girl and patted her back reassuringly, "I don't think you have much of a fault here. Don't worry too much about it." His smile was radiant that everyone had to look away.

"Muro-chin..." Murasakibara whined, "You're such a playboy."

"I'm a charmer. I know when a person needs comfort, unlike some others." He practically had to make his voice stern to be able to have the remaining Miracles get his point.

Takao stood up and stretched his back. After a while, he grinned back at the group, "Well, seems like the only thing to do now is wait for him to come back."

"Come back? What good would that do?" Aomine asked, slightly confused.

Kasamatsu crossed his arms and nodded in understanding, "He'll get tired of acting that way for long if he did abandon that bullying self of his. Soon enough, he'll come back the same as always," Then he added under his breath, brows twitching, "And when he does, I'll make sure to kick some sense in his sorry model face..."

Kagami and Kuroko, who were on either sides of the Captain, inched away from the eminating deadly aura, _'Ah... Sempais these days...'_

"I'm just curious," Himuro added after settling Momoi to sit on a bench, "What made him turn into that sunshine type of guy?"

"And even be a model at that. If I do recall, they should not have any bad reputation to be well know and seen in the field of business." Akashi stated.

"Mmn... I'm not sure of the details, but I think it has something to do with a friend of his." Takao said thoughtfully. All questions were the same as they waited for him to continue, "The friend got into a bad fight."

Midorima readjusted his glasses, "Because of Kise, then?"

"I think that's what he thought. It's probably not his fault, but because of his reputation, he blamed himself for that."

Momoi clenched her hands on her skirt, eyes sorrowful even more, "So Ki-chan wanted to change then..."

The dreaded silence came back after a short agreement. The understanding was clear on their faces but it was sure that they could do nothing to change Kise back. That heart filled with cheer and joy reverted back to the cold stone heart he had 4 years ago and all they could do was wait.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

Aughh.. Yes, it was a short boring chapter with tons of explanations courtesy of Takao. Hahaha.

Aside from the old cheerful Kise, Takao is the hyper one in the group, don't you think so? And Himuro backs him up! xD

(They make a good guilt-tripping pair, huh?)

I can't believe I'm actually making Kise like this... So badass... xD anyways, here's some notes about the names:

***Yorukei**- two words: 'Yoru' meaning night ; and 'kei' meaning 'bright/light' so together it's like 'Night Light'... Can think of other names! x(

***Yoruzaki Ryouta**- Ryouta is his first name and Yoruzaki means 'Night Violence'. WAHAHAHA!

Oh, stay updated okay? I might post a link in the next chapter with my drawing of Kise's past look~ ;)

Anyways, Dont forget to review~!

Ciao~


	5. Remember

**Author's note:**

Heyaaaaa~! OMG. I just love all your reviews! xD

I'm inspired to make this chapter, and hopefully you'll get Kise's view~

Reviews are appreciated~!

* * *

><p><strong>05: Remember<strong>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>The neighborhood scenery was dyed with the orange hue of the setting sun.<em>

_"Yoruzaki!" Came a group of yells from the distance as he rounded the corner. Almost immediately, his hand tightened around the metal bat he had always carried around and swiveled to face the familiar group of rough-looking teenagers._

_"Whadya' want now, footprints or fistprints?" Yoruzaki Ryouta retorted back, his yellow eyes glinting with annoyance and confidence._

_"Tch," The largest of the group, a man with square face and a muscular built spat, cracking his knuckles, "Done with your mommy's grocery shopping, huh?" He eyed on the large plastic bag on Ryouta's hand._

_"Yeah. Something you guys are too chicken to do," He smirked and tossed the bag to the corner of a post, swinging his bat to his shoulder, "Let's get this over with."_

_And with a flash of black and yellow, the first man was down on his back, groaning in pain. The group of delinquents roared and charged at the smaller male, fists and chains ready to make contact with flesh. Instead, all they got was thin air. The metal bat swooned at a close head, knocking it back, and making another rounded hoop to a man behind it._

_Yoruzaki Ryouta had spent the rest of his grade school years like this. He had a gang who usually followed him, but he'd rather deal with others by himself, so he rarely calls them out. Well, he didn't technically made the group. They were just a bunch who wanted to idolize some strong guy, and they even called it Yorukei or something. He didn't care if they followed him or not, if they get in his way, he'd beat them up._

_With just a few scratches and a ripped sleeve, Ryouta dusted himself up and eyed at the bunch on the ground before finally remembering the time. He cursed and quickly got the groceries, rushing to round the corner and catching sight of the playground._

_"Ryouta!" A silhouette waved from across the swings, "You're late!"_

_Ryouta smiled weakly and approached the brown-haired male who hopped off the swing, "Sorry, Akita,"_

_Akita 's green eyes widened, scanning the untidy boy infront of him, "Did you get into another fight?"_

_"Shouldn't you be used to it already?" He scoffed back and dropped both his bat and groceries on the ground under the large tree and collapsed beside them as well, leaning back and stretching against the trunk, "Man, I'm beat!"_

_"Oh, so no tag today huh?" Akita sat beside him and grinned._

_Ryouta stared at him blankly, "You're too old to be playing that..."_

_"You just think old. I'm a child at heart."_

_"I guess you'll always be."_

_Soft laughter resounded in the small playground. Ryouta had always liked it this way. It doesn't matter if his days are rough and repetitive. As long as he could always come back to this shade and release all his frustrations with a simple laugh with his only friend. He feels like he can deal with anything with him and his bat of destruction because he knows that there's someone waiting for him, expecting the usual game of tag or 'who can swing the highest'._

_That was what he thought. That was what he always wanted to stay the same._

_But then Ryouta started to notice it after those days. Sure, Akita would still be there, but the problem was already the increasing number of kids who came after him. He'd recognize the same three groups who's always after him, but then kids from other neighborhoods and other schools started ganging on him. It was much worse than his last load of fistfights, and his trusty bat was already wearing out. No, it's more like he's the one being worn out._

_He collapsed beside Akita one day, panting harshly and the bruises and cuts he got from the last fight would sting that he wouldn't dare move._

_"Ryouta!" Akita called out in a frightened voice, shaking him lightly, "Oi... S-should I call your parents..?"_

_Ryouta's face broke into a bitter grin, "It's not like they'll care for someone like me.."_

_"Don't say that! They're your family and-" His voice got cut off by a bunch of laughter from behind them._

_"Ah, so this is lil' Yoru's hideout huh? And he's got a friend!" It was the guys from the school near the station, the other all-boy's school._

_Ryouta wheezed and sat up, grabbing Akita's shoulder, pulling him back, while his other hand held his bat, "Fuck off, guys,"_

_"Hah. You still talk back after getting pretty beat up by Sono's gang," A lean kid with spiked back red hair chuckled out, "This makes it even interesting,"_

_"I can still beat you up, Ryuuga." Ryouta hissed out, standing up straight and resting his weapon on his shoulder proudly._

_Akita panicked, "Ryouta! You're in no shape!"_

_"Aw, why don't you listen to your friend? Just submit to us and we'll end the attacks,"_

_"Get out of here, Akita..." The black-haired male glared behind him, "I'll deal with these guys."_

_"No! As if-"_

_"Don't act like some hero! You can't fight like me!"_

_"You're the one acting like a hero!" Akita roared back, although slightly taken back by his words, "I won't-"_

_"I don't want you here. I can't have you being hurt. Go." Ryouta's eyes softened in resignation._

_The brown-haired male pouted, clenching and unclenching his fists before yelling out in anger as he turned around, "Whatever! You better get them good or else I'm not treating you for next week's special!"_

_"Yeah..." Ryouta had finished just as his friend left his sight. He turned back with an air of confidence and gave the group of guys a wide grin, "So, who wants to start?"_

_The fight began, and to his surprise, more kids came out from the alleys. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. Quite an ambush, he thought as he readied his bat. And soon, the sun has set and overshadowed the brawl with darkness._

* * *

><p><em>It took Ryouta a while to finally realize that he was under the playground's tree, dozing off with his bat by his side and dozens of bodies unconscious around him. It was late as well.<em>

_Ryouta stood up with a cringe, rubbing his sore side, "Augh... They got me good, huh," He muttered to himself. He scanned the group on the ground and noticed that a lot had already left._

_He scoffed and picked up the bat before stalking away from the scene. He only got a couple blocks down before he heard loud police sirens in the distance. A police car was there, and cops were questioning an old lady who was screaming while pointing at some kids- Those kids being familiar faces that he remembered he beat up. His stomach coiled anxiously as he passed by, hoping not to get caught or involved with with anything. But as he was about to turn away, the sight of the familiar mess of brown hair made him freeze on his spot._

_The ambulance door was opened by some guys in white. A stretcher was placed down beside a boy who was carefully placed on it before being hoisted up._

_Ryouta watched in utter panic, his breath getting caught in his throat. His yellow eyes widened as it caught sight of the green-tinted eyes staring back at him. A smile crept its way on the other boy's face as if telling him it's okay._

_The ambulance doors finally closed and his breath was back, and with a raspy voice, all he could say was, "A-Akita...!"_

* * *

><p>"AKITA!" Kise screamed, breathless, eyes wide and body frozen.<p>

It took him a couple of minutes to realize that he had been dreaming. No, not dreaming. He was reminiscing that tragic memory.

He sat up groggily, burrying his face in his arms, "Damnit..." He murmured, clenching his eyes shut. His fingers dug deep on the thin fabric of his shirt and all he could do was stay like that, muttering and shivering at his own fault.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

Oh, I also drew a picture of Yoruzaki Ryouta. It's at my account page... Scroll alllll the way down~ Yep Yep~!

Review! Gimme your insights~! x3


	6. Unfairness

**06: Unfairness**

* * *

><p>Footsteps echoed in the silent hallways; the fresh air of the morning giving life to the waking residents of the establishment. Kise turned on his heels, stopping and giving a glare.<p>

"What do you want now, _Kasamatsu_?" He made sure to give an extra dose of venom on the older teen's name.

Kasamatsu's eyes widened a fraction before he regained his obviously pissed-off look, "I should be asking _you_ that, Kise," He returned it just as loud, but the resentment was not there, "You got a problem? State it now."

He really can't bring himself to hate the brat, after what he just learned from Takao. Him, as the sempai, had to do something about this. Kise isn't just their Ace, he's also (he hated to admit it but) a close friend of his. And Kasamatsu isn't the type to leave out a friend in need. Not when they have a personality switch defense mechanism like Kise.

The blond feigned a smile, "How about getting off your high horse about the 'Sempai' stuffs?" His shoulders sagged as he leaned on the nearby wall.

Kasamatsu stared for a while. Kise was reading him.

He stays adamant, "We talked this over, if I remember kicking some sense into you back then." Kasamatsu said bluntly, trying to hide the rest of his emotions. It was easy most of the time, hiding it behind his anger and kicks: Especially to Kise. But now those whiny yellow eyes seemed to see through him.

Kise sighed heavily, dragged on by the conversation. He steps towards the shorter male, catching how Kasamatsu stepped back a bit. He smirked as he towered over him, "How about I kick some sense into you now?"

"Brat," Was all Kasamatsu could say. Honestly, glaring- more like trying to not falter- up at the blond who suddenly had the aura of Akashi, or maybe even more, was already getting painful to do. He swallows the lump in his throat and adds, "That's my job,"

Kise's smile widens, "Ah, right. Your 'sempai' responsibilities."

Before Kasamatsu could retort anymore about Kise belittling the name, he found himself harshly shoved against the wall, a hand pressed dangerously against his throat.

"How about you be a good sempai and shut up before I knock the living daylights out of you?" The wicked smile wasn't even helping.

_This isn't Kise. This isn't that blond idiot who proved to be their unyielding Ace_.

Kasamatsu struggles to steady his breathing, or atleast lessen it against the strain on his neck. He didn't want to look weak, not infront of the Ace who depended on him so much.

He wouldn't do something like this. He wanted to ask the blond that, but he can't.

He already knows the answer.

This is unfair.

"Well?" The blond asked again, pressing his hand harder against his throat.

The elder teen closed his eyes, counting. This isn't the time to be angry. There's much more things to worry about than getting angry at Kise's actions. That's right, he should be worrying.

If Kise can do something like this without an inch of regret, who knows what other horrors this once-a-delinquent player can do.

"That's a no," Kasamatsu said after a brief pause, pushing himself off the wall and swatting Kise's hand away. He was lucky Kise didn't push him back again, merely stepping back as his sempai walked past him.

"I could've sworn you were going to hit me," Kise chuckled as he put his hands in his pockets, "Guess you're finally growing up,"

"You," Kasamatsu glared back, "Are the one who needs to grow up,"

Kise smiled again, not caring about the comment as he strided past the shorter teen, "Better get going." He said, "Don't wanna taint Kuroko's eyes now,"

Once he was out of sight, Kasamatsu breathed out, looking around, "He noticed you?" He asked.

The teal-haired male shrugged, "Did you?"

"Not until he mentioned it," Kasamatsu groaned out and checked the wall clock. It read quarter to 8. What a way to start the morning.

"The Kise-kun now is..." Kuroko looks from him to the floor, not sure how to phrase himself after witnessing the blond's actions.

Kaijo's Captain sighed for the umptenth time this day, scratching the back of his head, "I know," And there's nothing they could do. Well, for now.

"Kasamatsu-san, we should go," The younger one suggested.

After a short while, Kasamatsu nodded back and follows him to the cafeteria. He traces his neck, feeling the stinging sensation drop a bit, but the malice is still there.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

Aaaand I'm alive! I'm so sorry for the long wait! College kinda killed me, but hey! I'm back from the dead with fresh new ideas!

I hope you're still keeping up with this hehe!

I might be a bit hard-up thinking of a plot on this story, since it really just came up as some random idea, but I swear, I'll make a concrete plot somehow. Please bear with the dramas for now~ ^^

So, feel free to comment and review!

Ciao~!


End file.
